


Familiar Scent (Hinata x Reader)

by TKYK



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:18:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKYK/pseuds/TKYK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata x Reader oneshot!</p><p>As manager of the boy's volleyball team at Karasuno, you headed home after practice and took something that wasn't yours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar Scent (Hinata x Reader)

You were the manager of the boy's volleyball team at Karasuno High. Being manager was fun and exciting, just watching the boys play was mind blowing, how they could play and control the ball successfully (most of the time). You especially thought that Hinata playing was the most adorable thing ever. His amount of energy alone surpasses the team's as a whole. You'd find yourself "gwah"ing at his high jumps and amazing quicks. But the end of practice was nearing, so you began to pack your things. Nishinoya and Tanaka ran over to you a little too excited while you were doing so.

"(L/N)-CHAAANN!!!!" they said in unison.

"Did you enjoy us at practice today?" Nishinoya tried to say coolly, leaning against the wall.

"Of course!" You told them.

Tanaka got straight-faced and serious, "(l/n)-chan... Will you do me a favor..."

"W-what is it, Tanaka-kun?"

He slowly looked up at you, "Stay beautiful for me."

Oh my God. He is such a dork.

You were dying of laughter on the inside, but small chuckles made its way out.

Hinata ran over when he heard that and acted defensive, "NO! (l/n)-chan, will stay beautiful for me!"

You could hear Tsukishima walking by, "Tsk, what idiots."

"Ha ha.. I have to go home now!!" You tried to get yourself out of the crowd made by the three.

You grabbed the team jacket that was next to you and sped out the door.

While walking home, you put your jacket on and zipped it all the way up so your could bury your face in the collar to hide your face from squealing to the world.

Huh? That's weird.. My jacket feels a bit different than before...

You brushed it off, you were quite tired after today, after all.

* * *

School the next day trudged on, but you made it and headed off to practice.

As you were setting up for practice, Hinata came rushing into the gym at a speed inhumanely possible.

"GUYS STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING AND CHECK THIS OUT." He yelled.

Kageyama dragged out a sigh, "What could it be this time?"

"LOOK. MY JACKET--IT'S A TAD TOO SMALL FOR ME," he grabbed each side of the jacket away from his chest as he wore it to prove his point, "THIS MEANS THAT I GREW. I GREW."

Kageyama examined his stature at a closer glance. As he did, he picked up a scent. "What the--you smell like a girl..."

"I'll take that as a compliment then! Hmph." he replied as a crossed his arms.

Wait a second...

It hit you.  
You walked over to Hinata and speculated the jacket size and noticed the familiar scent as well.

"Ah! Hinata, that's actually my jacket! We must've accidentally switched last night after practice.."

He started, "Wait wha--"

Tsukishima started laughing uncontrollably in his mocking tone and bent down wrapping his arms around his side to support his own laughter. "Haha the shrimp fit into a girl's jacket and thought that he grew!!" his laughing fit continued and Yamaguchi had to drag him away from the gathering to get him to calm his laughter. The rest of the team quickly followed to hide their snickers from Hinata's own false-hope.

You looked at everyone's reactions, feeling guilty for embarrassing Hinata with your statement, "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean for them to laugh at you..."

"I-It's okay! Don't apologize, (l/n)-chan!! Here, you should take your jacket back." He held out your jacket after he had finished taking it off, "I think I really did grow, anyway! Without your jacket making it seem like that too!" he said proudly.

You were glad to see that he wasn't affected negatively. "Good, I'm glad! Here, you should take your jacket back, too."

You proffered the jacket but he didn't accept it.

He turned sideways as if to hide his full expression and replied, "N-no, you can keep it..."

"Huh? But why?"

"I-isn't that was guys do?!" He grew flustered.

Confused, you asked. "What? What is it that guys do?"

"They give their jacket to the girl that t-they like to let them wear it..."

"Eh?" You both stood in silence for a few seconds.

"EHHH??" You said once more, realizing the significance. "H-Hinata, d-does this mean--"

"YES!" He said, his face glowing in all shades of pink.

You blushed back and stood strongly, "THEN I ACCEPT!"

"REALLY?" He beamed.

"OF COURSE!" You put his jacket back on to reassure him. "Now get to practice before you get in trouble!"

"Right!" He happily ran to the rest of the team after he tripped over his own foot, lost in his thoughts as he recapped the moment that had just happened.

"Oh boy..." You thought out loud as you smiled yourself.


End file.
